Old Question
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Una pregunta, tantos siglos y tantos universos màs tarde, Levi tiene una nueva oportunidad de responder, esta vez, algo que podrìa cambiarlo todo. Este fic participa en el reto "Navidad con los titanes", del foro "Cuartel General de Trost". EreRi.


**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Navidad con los titanes", del foro "Cuartel General de Trost".**

 **Soundtrack Recomendado.-**

 **Hunger.- Ross Copperman.**

* * *

 **Old Question**

" _¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Sargento?"_

" _Ya la haz hecho. Adelante, escupe…"_

" _¿Tiene familia?"_

 _Levi casi rió._

" _¿Te parece que soy alguien que tiene familia?"_

 _Eren no respondió. Sabía que la pregunta había herido al Sargento. El tono e voz lo evidenció. Y cómo alguna vez había dicho a Petra, antes de su fatídico final entre árboles colosales y gritos desgarradores, el Sargento le parecía una persona realmente fuerte, a la par que veía en él una inmensa fragilidad._

 _Decidió no decir nada más._

Abrió los ojos al recordar eso. Corrió a escribirlo.

Otro fragmento, pensó distraídamente mientras garabateaba con rapidez sobre el blanco papel. Al final, dejó una sencilla nota que decidió, sería lo que pondría frente a Mikasa para que esta se diese una idea de lo que planeaba.

Estaba decidido.

Con los ojos verdes cargados en determinación, miró el almanaque.

Finalmente, el día había llegado.

 **Veinticuatro de Diciembre del año 850.**

Hubiera sido bueno poder obsequiarle algo más que flores.

Pero no era cómo si pudiese regalarle algo más. Además, aquellas flores le quedaban bien. Se quitó la larga gabardina, sintiendo el frío congelarle la sangre en las venas. Sonrió con cierta pesadez y se hincó frente a la lápida.

El nombre que yacía grabado en la helada piedra le causó más estragos de lo que planeó. No quiso llorar de nuevo. Y sin embargo, lo hizo. Lloró cómo niñita frente a lo que quedaba del hombre más fuerte y a la vez más frágil de aquel torcido mundo.

-Sí me parece alguien que tiene familia, Sargento.—Sollozó al hablar..—La familia ríe cuando uno es feliz y sufre cuando uno sufre. Me sentí dichoso cuando usted sonrió. ¡Menuda sonrisa tan mas bonita y por igual le puedo asegurar que aunque no soy mucho en comparación a lo que merece, yo de verdad que sufrí con su dolor. Y sufro aún más sabiendo que ni tristeza ni alegría volveré a ver de usted. La familia echa de menos la ausencia, y usted se llevó algo de mí que no volveré a recuperar jamás.

"La familia le abraza cómo yo le quise abrazar a usted. La familia le arropa cómo usted hizo conmigo cuando no quedaba nada de mí. La familia protege cómo usted hizo y cómo yo quise hacer cuando peleamos en Shiganshina. La familia ama Sargento y eso fue lo que hice con usted. Lo amé. De verdad que lo amé...—Otro sollozo.—Y lo triste del caso es que creo que lo amo más aún ahora que antes. Porqué sólo ahora puedo sentir lo mucho que significaba para mí. Porqué sólo ahora que ya no está puedo saber que lo que sentía no era otra cosa que amor y que todos esos abrazos que nos dimos significaron algo más que consuelo."

"La familia ama, Levi. Y yo a ti, te amé. Y te amaré. Ojalá y dónde sea que estés, lo sepas para que no te adelantes mucho en el camino."

Cuarenta años más tarde, con el mar frente suyo, Eren supo que aquello dicho ante la lápida de Levi, no era simple emoción del momento. En lo absoluto. Lo seguía queriendo. Le seguía doliendo. Y la respuesta seguía siendo la misma.

Siempre sería la misma, pensó antes de dejarse ir en una suave marea cálida que le desprendió de su cuerpo y le llevó brevemente a un lugar dónde Levi, el Sargento que se pensaba solo, le esperaba ya.

Aquel momento fue fugaz.

Fue fugaz cómo el parpadeo de alguna estrella lejana.

Y fue largo, largo, largo.

Largo cómo la misma eternidad

 **Veinticuatro de Diciembre del año 2013. Berlín. Alemania.**

Mikasa había insistido que cenasen con los mocosos. Aceptó sólo para evitar algún plan ebrio con Hanji, Irvin y los demás que seguramente se perderían para ponerse ciegos de borrachos y terminar en alguna carretera a quién-sabe-dónde.

Camino con prisa por la acera, molesto por la insistencia de los mensajes de su hermana. En menos de cuatro minutos le llegaron por lo menos, veinte mensajes de la terca de Mikasa, instándolo a apurarse.

¿A qué debía tanto apremio?

Menuda mocosa caprichosa. Menudos críos necios. Menudo clima de mierda. Menudo cumpleaños tan…

La casa estaba a oscuras. Se molestó. No sólo le incordió todo el camino de vuelta de su trabajo, ah, no. La niña seguramente se habría hartado de esperar y seguramente con los demás críos se habrían ido a ponerse tan ciegos cómo los idiotas de…

-¿Qué diablos?

" _Sigo pensando que la respuesta es sí, Sargento Levi"_

De pronto, todo se hizo demasiado irreal.

¿Sargento Levi? ¿Cómo podía alguien…?

-¡Seguimos esperando a que abras la maldita puerta, Levi!.—Esa era la voz de Mikasa. Esa había sido una nota de alguien a quién se prometió no volver a amar. Y sin duda, cuando él hizo lo que ya todos ansiaban, supo que Eren tenía razón. Tuvo razón en el 850, cuando preguntó aquella estupidez, aunque no respondió lo que él hubo replicado luego.

Y tenía razón de nuevo.

Sí.

La respuesta era sí. Sí tenía familia. Y era realmente extraña, maltrecha y bastante pintoresca. Pero ahí dentro le esperaba ya, en un mantón de adultos ya ebrios y un manojo de mocosos sonrientes que en conjunto gritaron "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" tan pronto el abrió la puerta.

Sonrió.

Sonrió cómo lo hizo en el 850.

Sonrió cómo nunca. Sonrió de verdad.

Y de sus labios, salieron exactamente las mismas palabras que externó cuando a la enana rubia que le tendía felizmente uno de los muchos regalos que llenaban su sala, le dio por propinarle un golpe en el brazo.

-Gracias, chicos.

Aquella noche, Levi finalmente lo aceptó. Y Eren lo supo. Unas horas más tarde, luego de comer hasta hartarse, de beber hasta ponerse bien ciegos y de abrir tantos regalos que realmente no recuerda de quién era cada uno, Eren miró a Levi.

 **Veinticinco de Diciembre del 2013. Berlín. Alemania.**

 **00:00 hrs.**

Hacía mucho que ellos morían por decirlo. Ambos lo sabían. Y aún así, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, ninguno se arrepentía. Habían sido sus decisiones, cada una de ellas las que les llevaron al lugar en el que ambos estaban ahora.

Ah, y claro, con la ligera intervención de un poco de suerte y los desastrosos estragos de gigantes humanoides de quince metros.

Y sonrió. Sonrió cómo hizo frente a su sepulcro. Sonrió cómo hizo cuando le volvió a ver en aquel lugar que en teoría no debía recordar. Y sonrió, cómo supo que haría todos los días para Levi, sí es que el hombre de pelo negro se lo permitía.

Y entonces, todo volvió a ponerse en el punto de partida.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Sargento?

Levi bufó.—Ya la haz hecho. Anda, escupe…

-¿Usted tiene familia?

Y Levi en vez de contestar con otra pregunta, una mordaz y hasta cruel pregunta, asintió. Asintió y sonrió. Y luego, finalmente lo dijo.—Sí, Eren. Sí tengo familia.

-¿Me permitirá formar parte de ella, entonces?

Levi tomó la mano del adolescente. Con cuidado y cierta timidez, entrelazó sus dedos. Luego, volvió a mirarle. A mirarle cómo sólo podría de hacer con él.

Su respuesta fue la pregunta que lo inició todo.

-¿Y acaso estaría ésta completa si no estás conmigo, mocoso?

Eren sólo atinó a volver a sonreír, feliz.

-Por cierto, Levi.—Enmarcó tiernamente el rostro del pálido hombre entre sus manos. ¡Menuda sonrisa!, pensó de nuevo, después de tantos siglos, de tantos universos. Después de tanto todo. Antes de unir sus bocas en un beso, Eren agregó con travesura.—Feliz Navidad.

 **"Una familia, no es sino un paraíso anticipado."**

 **-John Bowring.**

 **Espero que les guste. Gracias por dejarme participar. Un abrazo para todos**

 **Ah, y Feliz Navidad.**

 **Un cuerno de hidromiel para todos.**


End file.
